Term Paper
by Insomnia On High
Summary: Sasuke walks into Itachi's room wondering what a term paper is, but learns a lot more than that: he learns about himself, things he'd never wish he'd known. WARNING: Uchihacest,masochism


**Minna! It's me again.**

**Anyways, I've felt like doing one of these for a long time. Don't ask why.**

**Naruto ain't mine.**

**:!WARNINGS!:**

**Uchihacest, Rape-ish, Extreme Masochism and Sadism. **

**You've been warned.**

* * *

The door creaked noisily open, but Itachi didn't budge. His mind, body, and even _eccense _was concntrated on the sheets of college-ruled looseleafs on his barren desk. All that kept the sheets company was a box of traditional wooden pencils, with one missing. Which was being held slack in a pale hand. 

"N-Nii-san?" the ototo called timidly in his high-pitched voice.

"Nnn." Itachi answered.

"I-I hope I'm not bothering you." Sasuke said timidly, as if Itachi were to answer that he was, the boy would shatter into a million tiny peices.

"Not at all." Itachi unstuck his life from the sheets in front of him, and smiled at his younger brother. "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing." The young Uchiha blushed slightly, which made the older one loose a soft chuckle. Sasuke warily took a step backwards. "Nii-san, I don't like it in here. It's really dark, and creepy. You look really creepy." he pointed out.

Itachi took a quick glance around his room. He could see what his otouto meant. His bare bones room was completely dark save for the bright bluish glow of his small desk lamp. "Heh." he said softly. "Come here then." He pulled up the extra computer chair in the corner, and patted it gently with his hand.

"What are you doing, Aniki?"

Itachi smiled again at the cute nickname.

"I'm writing my term paper."

"You're so smart. Why can't I be more like you? Tou-san always says that you're the pride of the Uchihas, and I'm just the otouto."

"Don't say that." Itachi stroked his younger brother's hair soothingly. "You'll be just as smart as I am, and handsome, too."

"Yeah! I'll be just like Aniki!!" Sasuke smiled brightly.

Itachi returned the smile, and set back to work, tapping the dark red eraser against the desk. He wrote down a couple more sentences, and then paused again.

Sasuke squirmed in his seat. "Is writing a term paper...fun?"

"Not particularly. Sorry to disappoint you, Sasuke, but it's very hard, and boring."

"Oh." Sasuke pouted at the mention of such a thing. "It doesn't sound like fun at all..." he mumbled, staring at the pencil in Itachi's slender hand.

"Nope." Itachi follwed Sasuke's gaze. He tested Sasuke by writing with the pencil, then erasing, then moving his hand, twirling the pencil around in his fingers, bringing it up with his hand to brush aside his hair.

Sasuke was transfixed by the unusual deep crimson color of the eraser, but started to fidget again when Itachi put the pencil down.

The fidgeting got worse and worse as Itachi pretended to read over the paper, pondering the whole thing. He "finished", and picked the pencil back up. Sasuke flinched back to the world from his daze as his aniki turned to him the slightest little bit.

"Hold out your arm, Sasuke." Itachi said in a calm, cool tone.

Interested at this different turn of events, the boy did as he was told.

Itachi gently turned over his little brother's left forearm, and pushed it onto the cold wood of the simple desk. It was amazing how the skin color didn't change, especially in the blue glow of the desk lamp.

Sasuke tilted his head quizzically as Itachi moved the eraser to the pale appendage.

The eraser was small and cool pressed against the porecelain skin. Itachi started to stroke the rubber nub ever so softly against the skin on the forearm, a little less than halfway to the smallish wrist.

A question formed in Sasuke's throat, _What are you doing?_, but it died away as Itachi started to press down harder on the skin.

"Flawless..." Itachi muttered under his breath, on the brink of inaudible.

The pencil started to move faster, diagonally on the same little strip of skin. Tiny cords of creamy white were littered on the plane of Sasuke's arm.

"A-Aniki, what--?" Sasuke questioned confusedly. His arm had started to tingle in that spot where the crimson nub was rubbing.

"It...feels funny...what's..."

"Shhhh." Itachi looked intensely concentrated on his work, even moreso than when he was writing his term paper.

Sasuke tried his hardest to redirect his attention from the weird actions of his brother and the weirder feeling that it brought up. He tried to find anything, _anything_ to focus on instead of the growing, throbbing, burning pain that was slowly bubbling to the surface. But there was hardly anything in this stoic, lonely room besides Itachi.

It was a strange pain. A numbing pain, not sharp in any way, that continued at a steady pace. A...comforting pain. Sasuke, after giving up on trying to find a distraction, was mesmerized at the way that the skin was turning the slightest shade of pink and started to shine, as if it were wet.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped his ministrations. Tiny red dots were coming up from the sea of shiny white skin.

"Are you d--ah!!!" Sasuke's question dissolved in a mewl of sharp pain, as Itachi ran a svelte finger down the length of the white skin. "Aaah, it...hurts...Aniki, why?"

Itachi wordlessly pressed the crimson eraser back to the forearm. Sasuke gasped, anticipating an even worse pain than that touch.

The rubbing had only hurt momentarily, and then the numbing feeling came back. Sasuke was starting to sweat.

"What does it feel like?" Itachi asked, rather quietly. Sasuke thought it a bit strange for him to be asking questions, but replyed anyway.

"It's numb...I can't feel much...But, but, when you touced it, it felt like it was going to catch fire. It feels...kind of good..."

"Hm." Itachi picked up the pace a bit, strain showing on his face.

"Nn!" Sasuke's breath hitched when he saw blood start to erupt slowly from the tiny red dots on his skin. He thought he saw the slightest hint of a content smirk play across Itachi's lips.

"It's bleeding, bleeding, but it feels so..." Sasuke's words stopped tumbling from his mouth as Itachi switched gears and began to press even harder but grind the shrinking nub slower back and forth, back and forth.

A single tear of his own blood slipped down his arm and sunk into the wooden desk. That was it.

"Itachi, don't stop..." he murmured, transfixed at the collecting blood. "Faster..."

Itachi's eyes narrowed and honored the request.

The eraser, a brighter crimson, soaked in blood, had almost disappeared, and the metal ring was getting closer and closer to the section of bleeding, burnt flesh. Sasuke waited with only slightly nervous anticipation for metal to be stained with blood.

"Come...on..." the raven nearly gasped out, tears by now rolling down his cheeks one after the other, fast and hard.

Itachi did nothing to hide his sadistic smirk as he watched the last of the bright red eraser dissolve into the sea of red, and viciously pressed the metal to the gash and drug it across the thing.

Sasuke wailed his pent-up frustration, panting to the rythem of the grinding metal ring.

He looked down at the thick redness pooling around his arm. "So much blood...Itachi...I need..." He looked painfully up at his Aniki,begging for one more grind to satisfy his taboo craving for his own blood.

Itachi took a deep, ragged breath and drove the metal into Sasuke's arm as hard as he could.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and a strangled, screaming moan was let loose. He flinched as a fat tear dripped on his heavily bleeding wound.

"Aniki, there's blood everywhere..."

"Don't worry about that." Itachi lifted the trembling, blood bathed arm. The skin stretched naturally, and is made Sasuke yelp a bit.

Itachi lowered his head to the forearm. "Grab onto me if you need to."

Sasuke watched in mild horror as the pink muscle that was Itachi's tongue flicked out of his mouth to lick slowly over the profusely bleeding gash.

"Aa, aaAAAah!!" It was so painful, but not enough so. Sasuke's right hand dug into his brothers shoulder. His desperate writhing only forced Itachi's tongue to jump over charred flesh, lapping up the blood, relishing in the sweet, bitter, metallic taste.

"Otouto...you're delicious..." Itachi assured beween loud, wet licks.

Sasuke was beginning to feel a different sensation, this one not seeping in from the surface, but rather emanating from his core, radiating delicious, addictive heat that spread through his entire body.

Itachi was licking all over the forearm now, clearing away all traces of the hideous act except for the weakly bleeding wound. A last lick he traced down the entire forearm, acrost the palm, and spiraled up Sasuke's index finger, pressing on the very fingertip. Sasuke gasped for breath and slammed his body into his aniki's, gripping the solid shoulder for dear life.

"Let me show you how delicious you are..." Itachi breathed pure heat onto Sasuke's white neck, stinking of the blood that was trickling out of the corners of his mouth. He latched his lips wetly with Sasukes, forcing his tongue almost immediately in the trembling mouth, distributing the taste of the blood to its owner.

Sasuke recoiled slightly from the unfamiliar, strange taste, but as it faded away slowly, he reveled in his aniki's own taste, obediently licking the trickling blood from the corners of Itachi's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and settled himself, straddling him on his chair, being constantly kissed and ravished.

Itachi pulled away, examining the abused arm. It had bled more. But this time he wanted it different.

"Lick it all away." he commanded softly.

Although Sasuke rather didn't like the taste as much as his aniki seemed to, he closed his eyes and lapped up all the blood from the gash, flinching here and there.

"Enough." Itachi pulled away the mangled arm and nudged Sasuke's head to the opposite side, kissing and licking the soft, tender neck. Sasuke was whimpering and mewling from the pain and the pleasure that was growing deep in his stomach. The longer-haired brother had grabbed Sasuke's hips lightly under his Uchiha shirt and began to massage them lightly.

Suddenly, his hands tightened around the hipbones and he started to bite at Sasuke's neck, who was moaning in much anticipated responce.

Then, he went back to kissing his adorable little brother, caressing every part of the raven's mouth with his expert tongue. Sasuke moaned again, into the mouth with that _addictive_ tongue.

Itachi broke away from his victim again, this time tugging the shirt off Sasuke's small, lithe frame. Coldness assailed his torso, and the barely-there breeze seemed to concentrate on the hardening pink nubs.

Sasuke bit back yet another moan as the heat became more intense, and became an unfamiliar pressure in his groin.

Itachi seemed to notice this, and promptly began to attack the smaller chest with kisses, sucks and nibbles. Sasuke mewled as his aniki bit hard on the joint between his nech and his right shoulder, and sucked as he increased his pressure.

Itachi felt a release somewhere inside of him when he felt skin break under his white teeth, and licked anticipatingly at the viscous redness that made him constantly crave for more. Sasuke felt a similar release and his eyes squeezed shut in masochistic pleasure.

Itachi's slender fingers began to tease the already hard nipples of his otouto, as he returned to let Sasuke taste more of his own sweet nectar.

Sasuke couldn't quite believe the barrage of sensations he had felt. _First all the blood, then this...pressure, this...heat, I just need it, Aniki!! I need more!! Onegai, Aniki!!! Motto!!_

"Motto!!!!" Sasuke vocalized in a desperate wail.

Itachi bit down on his brother's lip, drawing more of the liquid drug. Sasuke allowed himself to bleed into Itachi's mouth, to relax completely in the wonderful abuse of his lips and tongue.

Itachi moved his satiated tongue to the nubs on the raven's chest, swirling slowly, then faster, then kissing and teasing, and biting down. Sasuke's nails were digging hard into Itachi's back, biting back whimpers and moans.

"Aniki...you too..." he cried weakly, fumbling with the seam of Itachi's own shirt. He quickly understood the plea and tossed his shirt to join his younger brother's in a heap on the wooden floor. After he was done ridding himself of his troublesome article, he gripped Sasuke's ass and pulled it closer to him.

Sasuke groaned. The pressure and hardness was unmistakeable now, as was the similar situation with his brother. He didn't understand it completely, but he understood that it felt sooo good, and he needed more contact, more...anything.

He experimentally pressed his growing bulge into Itachi's lap, and was rewarded with the most delicious friction he had experienced. Itachi hissed, expressing his own arousal bluntly when he drew in Sasuke's ass further and grinded up to the source of the heated friction. Still going at it, he broke the skin around Sasuke's collarbones several times, leaving tiny, blood-weeping bite marks all over his neck and upper chest.

Keeping one hand on the small bottom, he pushed up from his chair and leaned Sasuke over backwards on the desk, sending the lamp clattering to the floor to shine on the opposite wall. Trailing kisses and licks down the chest and stomach, he paused to delve his tongue into the raven's navel, earning him delicious sounds and helpless thrusts, which he stopped by holding the small hips to the desk.

Sasuke's imaptient hands pushed his aniki's head further down. Itachi was met with the faintest trail of deep blue hair, which he blew upon. Sasuke's moans grew louder and more desperate as Itachi undid the button and zipper of his brother's pants expertly and slowly, torturingly.

Sasuke's restrained bucks and thrusts became more violent as the torture continued. "Aniki!!! D-Dame...stop teasing...!!"

Itachi jerked either flap of the pants to the side, and slipped one hand beneath the silky boxers, just briefly, barely brushing the tip of the enclosed arousal.

Sasuke practically screamed at the intense stimulation. "Hayate...Itachi!!"

Itachi smiled and forced the pants down to the ground, and lifted Sasuke out of them, pushed further onto the table. Four figertips pulled, stroked at the obvious erection past the black silk. Sasuke writhed helplessly. "Ieei! Onegai!!" He was crying now, fueling Itachi's burning need for domination.

"First, then." Itachi eased off of Sasuke, to undo his own pants and step out of them. Sasuke looked up with a knowing but nervous expression on his face. "Do it."

Sasuke dropped to his knees (he wouldn't have been able to stand up well anyways) and slowly pulled the matching undergarments down from his aniki's hips.

He kissed the head of Itachi's member, at the very tip, then all around it. When Itachi's hand rested in his hair, Sasuke commenced licking the throbbing organ, down the shaft, lingering at the base, and twisting around the head. Sasuke had the sinking feeling his brother was watching him, and a glance upwards proved it.

"Aniki, stop staring at me...it's embarrassing!" Itachi just smiled and pressed the raven's head further down to his, and softly said, "It's all right."

Sasuke resumed a lick at the tip, his fingers and mouth quivering. Hands forcing him further down convinced him to take the head into his mouth, and gently suck while flicking his tongue out to stroke the skin every once and again. Itachi allowed a mild moan to pass his perfect lips, and his fingers began to twist in the raven locks, urging the head further suddenly.

Sasuke nearly gagged on the member, provoking a slight thrust from Itachi, whick really did make him gag. The feeling of throat muscles tightening spasmodically around his erection nearly drove Itachi over the edge, but he managed to keep himself in check. _Not yet, _he reminded himself. _I have to come inside..._

His mind was shut off by enormous shock waves of pleasure as Sasuke started to suck on the entire length. The pace was quickening frantically, becoming harder, and a very wet, hot tongue managed to still drag itself along the entire length a few times.

Itachi felt pressure, and pulled Sasuke away from his cock. He picked up the still-straddling boy and pushed him onto the stoic twin bed with black and red sheets. He rather impatiently pulled off Sasuke's silken boxers.

The raven made every attempt to cover himself, but Itachi grabbed the nervous hands and squeezed them tightly around Sasuke's own arousal. "Nnaaah!" Sasuke tried to shift his hands around the heat and thrust onto Itachi at the same time.

Itachi, however, had a better idea. He took a firm hold on the hands and pushed them above their owner's head. He lowered his waist to his brothers and pressed against him, erection pushing erection. Sasuke again tried to thrust helplessly through a jumble of moans and gasps, but Itachi forced all his weight on his pelvic area and nearly crushed his otouto's.

He shifted his hips, slowly and steadily at first, but soon in a rotating-esque motion faster, with more force.

Blood was racing toward Sasuke's excited groin, and he felt heaven approaching on swift wings.

"Itachi, I...aah..." He managed painfully, through the haze of heavy sensation.

Itachi might have smirked -- did he? The darkness seemed to shadow his face even more. -- as he pulled off the anticipating boy.

"Nani...iei...ore..." Sasuke protested weakly as Itachi flipped him over and pulled his torso up until he was on his hands and knees. Fingers poked at his mouth, and only halfway understanding, he ravished them with his tongue until they were soaking with blood-tinted saliva.

Itachi parted white thighs slightly, and circled one finger over the ring of Sasuke's entrance. Said otouto gasped and bucked backwards. Itachi just laughed silently, and slid the digit into the boy, aware of the pained and pleasured sounds the raven was making. Wanting to hear more of the delicious noises, another finger joined the first and started to strech the ring of muscle, preparing it for something much larger.

Tears once again rolled down Sasuke's pale face. Whatever his aniki was doing, it was very strange, and it hurt. In a similar way that the eraser did. He made the connection, and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

_It...feels so..._good

Just then, a third finger entered the smaller brother. Sasuke's yelling groans were becoming louder as the sensation became less pain and more of that heated pressure he _needed_ so badly.

He bit onto the pillow and screamed. "There!!!!! Kami, there!!"

Itachi struck the spot again, and was rewarded with a violent, shaking backward thrust. Again. Sasuke was tearing the pillowcase with his teeth. Again. Hips jerked spasmodically, trying so desperately to be fucked on Itachi's fingers.

Itachi removed his fingers and reached to tease the nubs on Sasuke's chest. His head rose frustratedly from the mauled pillow, a strand of saliva still connecting. The teasing on his nipples felt wonderful, but it was nothing compared to that earth-shaking experience. "Itachi...I...you...I need..." He spread his legs as wide as they would go. It was instinct.

Before he could gather his thoughts, his eyes widened and his breath hitched. Something else...something else was entering him.

Wet and flexible, Itachi's tongue wiggled it's way into Sasuke, pushing in and out wetly. "No!!! More, more, something...bigger...! Aniki, I _need _it!!!"

Slender hands stroked down Sasuke's sides and spread apart his bottom for better access. The stretching of skin and muscle drove Sasuke insane. His erection was aching madly, throbbing. It hurt so badly, so...wonderfully, so good...

What did he need? He needed something, what was it?

The experienced tongue removed itself and uttered, "Beg for it."

"N-Nani??" Sasuke looked back at his older brother, face hidden in shadow. He couldn't see Itachi talk, only hear the impossibly strained voice.

"Do it. Beg for me...to fuck you."

Confused, but knowing he needed something and whis was the way he got it, Sasuke complied. "A-Aniki...fuck me."

"Again. Say it again." Fingers were massaging Sasuke's balls.

"F-fuck me, please, just...please, fuck me!" Sasuke wailed, never feeling any worse or helpless in his life.

"Mean it. Say you want it hard and deep, you want me to take you, your virginity." The same fingers were pinching and kneading the skin between the inlfamed opening and the soft sac.

"Aniki, I want to be fucked...hard and deep!!! Now!!! Take me, please!!!!" Sasuke screamed, then paused. It was so very close. Whatever he needed was right here, prodding, pressing his entrance slowly, teasingly. It clicked. Everything made sense. Except, Itachi wasn't moving his member. It just stayed there, as if waiting. Sasuke lost it.

"In, please, in!!! Shove it in!!! Aaaah, fill me!! Fuck me, hard!!! Aniki, please!!!" He sobbed and screamed at the same time, the pillow beneath him soaked in tears and saliva.

Itachi entered him slowly, still teasing even now. Sasuke bucked furiously back to get him to go in faster and further.

He finally gave in to mercilessly pounding into his youger brother, backing all the way out, pushing all the way in, burying in to the hilt. He didn't care by now whether or not he was hitting Sasuke's prostate. He would be satisfied anyway. Sasuke was panting hard, starting to press the wounds on his neck and chest.

Itachi then flipped Sasuke back over and pulled his legs up, thrusting hard and fast. He was hardened more, if possible, at the sight of Sasuke's inflamed, weeping cock, begging for delicious attention and hot release. That would have to be saved for later. Sasuke took the hint and pulled his own legs up, weakly at that. He was transfixed at the sight if his older brother fucking him, much like the eraser. The eraser...Sasuke's attention shifted to the healing wound, and remembered the similar pleasure he got from it. He warily moved the forearm to his mouth, and thinking only a bit through the passionate haze, bit it hard.

He was assailed by the fresh wave of pleasure sent skyrocketing through his body, and heightened the sence of being thrust into. Itachi looked at the now bleeding gash and removed himself from his otouto to start to lick up the blood again.

"I-Iei!!! Don't stop!!!" Sasuke pleaded, his member feeling as though it would explode...or something.

"Then ride me." Itachi stated simply, and propped himself halfway laying, halfway sitting, leaving his proud erection open. He pulled Sasuke down to sit on his lap, and continued to suck off the fresh blood while urging his ass closer to his aniki's throbbing cock.

Sasuke understood, and straddles his aniki , facing his legs. It was challenging to do so with one hand behind his back, literally, but his raw lust for pain and pleasure alike drove him to such lengths. He lowered himself slowly onto the hot shaft, then recognized the pleasure in different places. He pulled back up and impaled himself again, shuddering and moaning at the beautiful pain.

Proceeding to bounce up and down on the cock faster and more frantically, the pain was ebbing away, but Sasuke had liked it as much as the pleasure it was filling him with. He lowered himself completely onto the member, and turned himself around to face his aniki. The pain was so white hot, he couldn't seem to get enough! Just as he found another way, it would fade and all there would be is the pleasure!! Itachi, sensing exhaustion from the younger boy, guided his hips harder and faster down on his engorged erection.

Finally he switched places with his otouto and once again thrust into him from behind, this time more sloppily and desperately. He took Sasuke's unbelievably stressed member into his hand and began to pump it, his finger stroking the slit hard. He was aiming for his prostate, and from the strangled screams that were erupting from Sasuke's mouth, he was hitting it repeatedly.

"Aniki...motto...motto!! I'm almost - - Nn!! Nnn!!!! I-Itachi!!!"

Seed shot from his member, landing wetly on the skin of his stomach, the sheets, his own face, and the remainder poured off of him and Itachi's hand.

The hot, wet walls clamping down on Itachi pushed him to the very edge, and he came hard inside of his otouto.

Sasuke was filled with the warmest, most satisfying sensation he had felt in his life. It was even better than the pain he loved so much. He gazed fixatedly at the cum was seeping from his red entrance, mixed with more blood.

Sasuke fell asleep under the covers, extremely exhausted and confused. But he was satiated in a way he never thought possible, holding on to his aniki, who was doing likewise.

Forgotten on the floor, the term paper was spattered in gorgeous crimson blood.

* * *

**Wow, that was...graphic. I honestly can't believe I wrote that. But I made sure that Itachi isn't just any bastard, even though...well, whatever. Masochism is hard to explain to normal people. It's like those people whose lives have really just been flushed to purgatory, like their life is completely and totally screwed, and they say, Hey you're my best friend. Would you do me one last wonderful favor and kill me? Yeah, same thing. I won't deny it's weird, and I'm not proud of it in the least. But the role that Itachi plays--the one that is hurting the person, but in reality doing them a huge favor--is misunderstood wholly.**

**Well that was enough serious talk for one lifetime. X3 Yeah, I know, I'm not usually like this.**

**Sensei, I did as I was told!! ;D Now does this truly deserve an M rating? XD**


End file.
